


Full Throttle

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Home Run [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Cowgirl, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, G!p Lexa, Gentle, High School AU, Locker Room Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Soft sex, blowjob, home run verse, serious relationship, standing up sex, they're in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Lexa wakes Clarke up with sleepy morning sex, but it leaves her with an inconvenient problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Home Run. Maybe I'll add a follow-up chapter at some point.

When Clarke woke, it was to the ticklish sensation of a hand caressing her side rather than the blare of her alarm. She stirred, sighing as Lexa’s palm — she knew, instinctively, that it was Lexa’s — stroked her hip, sliding beneath the hem of her loose sleep shirt.

“Mm,” she moaned, without opening her eyes. “Morning.”

Lexa’s hand stilled, but Clarke felt warm weight roll on top of her. Long hair tickled her cheeks, carrying the scent of Lexa’s shampoo, and she opened her eyes to the beautiful sight of Lexa’s face hovering over hers. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

Clarke grinned. “Can I just say, this is an  _ excellent _ way to wake up.”

An adorable flush tinged Lexa’s cheeks. “Agreed. I just wish we could do it more often.”

“School sucks. I’m so ready for summer. And college.”

Lexa’s hand resumed its previous path, sliding up Clarke’s belly to cup her left breast. “Me too,” she murmured, kneading with a frustrating sort of gentleness that made Clarke want to squirm despite her lingering sleepiness. “But we only have three more weeks.”

“Three weeks of bullshit,” Clarke grumbled. She tilted her head and parted her lips, hoping Lexa would take the hint, and when her offer wasn’t leapt upon, she craned her neck to kiss Lexa herself.

“Hm?” Lexa made a muffled whimper, but indulged Clarke for a moment before pulling back. “Clarke, we can’t.”

“Why not? My mom isn’t here…” When the worried wrinkle on Lexa’s forehead remained, Clarke rolled her eyes. “Do you want to brush your teeth first? You know I don’t care.”

“No,” Lexa said. “I mean, yes, but…” She glanced at the clock on Clarke’s nightstand, which read 6:30 AM in bright white letters.

Clarke slid her fingers through Lexa’s hair, trying to coax her back down. “School doesn’t start ‘til eight. Your season’s over, so no early practice. We have plenty of time.” She took Lexa’s bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a playful tug. “Or we could ditch.”

Lexa looked appropriately offended. She broke free of Clarke’s hold on her mouth and hair, adopting a disappointed look that reminded Clarke of their school librarian whenever someone was being too loud. “Clarke, we can’t do  _ that.” _

Clarke raised her eyebrows. “What’s stopping us?”

“Um…” Lexa’s frown deepened. It seemed she was struggling to think of a good answer, but her expression was so adorably tortured that Clarke decided to take pity. She slid her hand down Lexa’s bare back, scratching lightly over the dip in her spine.

“How about…” Her palm wandered low enough to grip a handful of Lexa’s spectacular rear end. “You fool around with me for fifteen minutes. Then I’ll actually get my ass out of bed and go to school with you.”

Lexa appeared to consider the offer, much to Clarke’s amusement. She wasn’t clueless as to why, either. When she’d squeezed Lexa’s ass, a considerable firmness had swelled against her lower abdomen, impossible to miss while Lexa was lying on top of her.

_ God. That dick of hers. For someone who’s such a stickler for the rules, it certainly isn’t shy. _

“I’m not sure. What if you don’t hold up your end of the bargain?”

“I will, promise. Besides,” Clarke added, going for the  coup de grâce , “you’re the one who woke me up by feeling me up. Your hand’s still on my boob. You started this.”

Lexa looked down at Clarke’s wrinkled shirt and her own palm, as if she’d completely forgotten. Then, with a sigh, she stripped the shirt off and lowered her mouth to Clarke’s nipple, drawing the stiff bud past her lips and laving it with her tongue.

Clarke sighed in relief. Even though she’d only been awake for a minute, feeling Lexa’s warm, naked body on top of hers had already sparked her libido. She slid the sole of her foot down Lexa’s calf, petting her hair to encourage her. “God yes, baby. Your mouth feels so good…”

As usual, Lexa responded well to the praise. She made a pleased rumble around the nipple in her mouth, sucking it firmly before kissing across to the other one. Clarke hissed as cool air dried the wet peak, and tightened her fingers to pull Lexa along. If they only had fifteen minutes, she wanted to make the most of them.

Lexa drew in Clarke’s other nipple as well, giving it a soft bite as her fingers tweaked the one she’d abandoned. Out of habit, Clarke rolled her head sideways to stifle her moan in the pillow. Then, when she remembered they were alone in her house for a change, she smiled and repeated the noise much louder.

That got an interesting reaction. Lexa’s breath hitched, and the blunt edges of her teeth pinched a little harder before she continued swirling her tongue. Her palms, warm and sure, followed the lines of Clarke’s curves, mapping areas she had charted countless times already during the last several months.

It never got boring. Somehow, Clarke doubted it ever would.

Lexa lavished attention on Clarke’s breasts, seemingly content to take her time — until Clarke pressed down on the top of her head. “Only fifteen minutes, remember?” she panted, on the verge of pleading. The heat of Lexa’s mouth and the distracting way Lexa’s cock rubbed against her thigh were already trying her patience.

Obediently, but with frustrating slowness, Lexa continued her descent, licking and kissing a line to Clarke’s navel and back again, leaving a mark or two on the way. Clarke chewed the inside of her cheek, tilting her hips up, but Lexa didn’t take the offer right away. She seemed content to scatter light kisses along Clarke’s stomach and hum with happiness whenever the muscles twitched.

“Baby…”

“Relax,” Lexa whispered above her hip bone. “Please? I want to enjoy you.”

The sweet, sincere statement sent a bolt of pleasure straight between Clarke’s legs. Her body tensed, and she arched off the mattress, swallowing around a whimper. Dirty talk was all well and good — and Lexa wasn’t bad at it, for a goody two shoes valedictorian sports star — but sometimes, the innocent need in Lexa’s voice when she  _ really  _ wanted something was even hotter.

_ Especially when the thing Lexa wants is me. _

“Then I won’t stop you,” Clarke laughed. She spread her legs, brushing Lexa’s hair away from one pink cheek. “I don’t give a fuck if we’re late.”

Seemingly satisfied she wouldn’t be rushed, Lexa finally dipped beneath Clarke’s knees, letting them hook over her shoulders and settling onto her stomach. Clarke waited, breathing quickly, but the soft heat she expected didn’t come right away. Instead, Lexa kissed down her thigh, nipping and nuzzling all the way to her knee before switching sides.

“Seriously?” Clarke tightened her fingers in Lexa’s hair, not pulling hard, but with enough force to make her needs known. It didn’t have any impact at all. Lexa kissed back up at her own pace before actually opening her mouth...

… to speak. “So impatient,” she sighed, pressing a kiss against Clarke’s pubic bone and breathing over the trimmed hairs there.

“Ugh! First you won’t fuck me because we don’t have time, then you take forever. You’re  _ mean.” _

“I just…” Lexa looked up at her with shining eyes, and Clarke’s heart skipped a beat. “You’re beautiful when you’re turned on. That’s all.”

Clarke swallowed and drew an unsteady breath. Lexa’s gaze always made her feel so vulnerable. So exposed. With anyone else, it would’ve made her skin crawl, but with Lexa… 

“Fine. Do your worst.”

Lexa teased her a little more, pressing closed-mouthed kisses to her swollen outer lips, before finally licking her open, drawing on her clit and covering it with a flat, firm swipe.

“Fucking  _ fuck,”  _ Clarke grunted. She forgot they were alone in the house again and threw her arm over her face to muffle the sound, sinking her teeth into her own skin. 

Lexa hummed without unfastening her lips, and Clarke writhed at the vibrations. She was already close to coming, and Lexa’s mouth had only been on her for a few seconds. Teasing always did that to her, and she hated it only slightly less than she loved it.

She couldn’t tell whether it was a good or bad thing when Lexa brought two fingers to her entrance, slipping them in one at a time. The stretch was a relief at first, but then Lexa curled to hit  _ that _ spot along her front wall, and a hot ball of ache started swirling in her lower belly.

The fact that Lexa was making subtle thrusting motions, shifting the mattress beneath them, didn’t escape Clarke’s notice, either. It was obvious Lexa needed to come too, and as Clarke removed her arm to steal a glance at the clock, she saw they only had five minutes left.

_ Damn her for being thorough. _

“Come on, baby. Fuck me. Please? Then we can both come.” She squeezed down and gave Lexa the most imploring look in her arsenal, but Lexa barely paused. She moaned and sucked determinedly, refusing to alter her course. 

Clarke gasped, feeling release rise within her. She couldn’t hold out for long — not long enough to make Lexa reconsider and win this little game, anyway.  _ Besides, she’s the one who’ll end up paying for it, driving to school with a hard-on. Not me. I’m fucking coming before we run out of time. _

“Hff…  _ fine. _ You stubborn ass. Harder, Lex — oh, yes,  _ fuck yes right there.” _

All it took was a few knowing thrusts and the soft scrape of Lexa’s teeth against the hood of her clit. Clarke’s breath hitched, and her muscles tensed before releasing in a powerful series of shudders. She closed her eyes, then opened them, taking in the lovely sight of Lexa’s face between her legs.

And it truly was lovely.

Clarke sighed with contentment as Lexa licked her through the aftershocks, with plenty of tenderness and care. It came through in the soft pressure of Lexa’s tongue, sounded in her low sighs, and shone in her warm green eyes. By the time it was over, Clarke was almost satisfied. Almost.

The only problem was the tension in Lexa’s body — subtle, but obvious to Clarke. Lexa’s back was still stiff. Her breathing was still too fast. And although it was pressed into the mattress, where Clarke couldn’t feel, she could tell that Lexa was still painfully hard.

“Let me take care of you,” she said, trying to push herself up, only to flop back on the bed. She felt boneless. Her orgasm had taken more out of her than she’d thought. 

“I wish,” Lexa sighed. She glanced at the clock, and Clarke did too, frowning when she saw that they only had one minute before the alarm.

“Well, if  _ someone _ hadn’t lingered so long, I might’ve been able to fix your problem.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Are you complaining?”

Clarke pouted. “Maybe…” She appreciated the thorough attention Lexa had provided, but that didn’t prevent her from feeling a pang of longing deep in her core as Lexa rolled off the bed.  _ Oh… _ Clarke licked her lips, not even trying to prevent herself from staring.  _ That can’t be comfortable. _

“I’m gonna shower,” Lexa told her. “Some cold water should take care of this.”

“I could shower with you,” Clarke volunteered, but Lexa shook her head.

“Then we’ll never make it to school, and you promised.”

Clarke groaned and rolled her eyes, but made no further objections. She remained sprawled amidst the sweaty covers as Lexa headed for the bathroom, counting in her head to will herself out of bed.

_ Okay. On three. One… two… two and a half… ugh. One, two… three… four… five… _

Eventually, she dragged herself over to the dresser and rummaged in search of clothes. She was the ‘throw everything in the drawer’ type, so the shirt she picked was wrinkled, but she didn’t really care.  _ I said I’d go to school. Didn’t say I’d make any special effort to look decent. _

She pulled on a sports bra, then the crumpled shirt, a pair of panties that had honestly seen better days, and stumbled over to the full-length mirror. Her eyeliner was smudged from the day before, since she’d been too lazy to remove it. She was too lazy this morning as well, and decided to just leave it. Next came yoga pants — a pair of her mom’s that had ended up in her drawers by accident — and some flannel around the waist. By the time she found one without ketchup stains on it, the door to the bathroom opened, and Lexa emerged amidst a faint shimmer of steam.

“You look miserable,” she noted. Her eyeliner was crisp, her foundation blended smoothly into her neck, and her cheeks had a bit of dewiness to them.

“How the fuck did you shower  _ and _ do that in five minutes?”

Lexa looked at the clock. “Ten.”

Clarke sighed. She’d taken a full six minutes to get out of bed before staggering into her clothes. “Ugh.”

While she sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed her phone, Lexa got dressed. Her problem was, unfortunately, gone, much to Clarke’s disappointment. However, the sight of her rear hugged by a pair of tight khakis and a peek of her breasts beneath her button-up shirt, which had been folded neatly overnight, was a decent consolation prize.

“Clarke?”

Clarke, who had been pretending to play on her phone so Lexa wouldn’t accuse her of causing ‘further distractions’, looked up, blowing her hair out of her eyes with an errant puff of air. “Hm?”

“Let’s go.”

***

It never failed to amaze Lexa how beautiful Clarke looked with little to no effort. (Closer to no effort, if she were being honest.) Anyone else, including herself, would have resembled a troll with such minimal preparations, but somehow, Clarke always knew how to make ‘disheveled’ sexy. Not just sexy, but  _ frustratingly _ sexy as she leaned the passenger’s seat most of the way back, unwrapping her flannel from around her waist and putting it over her face to block out the sun.

“Ughhhh.”

“Don’t fall asleep,” Lexa said, reaching over at a red light to adjust her sun shield. She adjusted Clarke’s too, and received a moan of thanks.

“Won’t.”

Lexa didn’t believe that for a second, but she didn’t have the heart to pester Clarke about it further. Besides, leaning over had caused her to notice another distraction. In the enclosed car, she could smell Clarke clearly, the scent of sex overlaid with body spray and a hint of mint toothpaste.

_ At least she remembered to brush her teeth. _

It wasn’t an unpleasant combination of smells. Quite the opposite, in fact. Inhaling reminded Lexa just what they’d been doing forty minutes earlier, and heat gathered low in her belly at the memory. Clarke had been so wet. So eager. And the noises… 

_ Oh no. Not again. _

Lexa ground her teeth as the shaft of her cock stirred from its tucked position, swelling much more rapidly than she’d expected.  _ Not now, _ she told it.  _ We’re on our way to school for fuck’s sake. _ But the request for mercy didn’t go any lower than her brain. At the next red light, Lexa’s eyes wandered over to Clarke’s breasts, noting the outline of her bra beneath the thin material of her shirt.

When the light turned green again, she hit the gas a little harder than intended, drumming her fingers urgently on the wheel. They were in no particular rush — they were going to be half an hour early at least, which would surely annoy Clarke if she ever took the flannel off her face and noticed the dashboard clock — but Lexa felt a sense of urgency. The sooner they got to school, the less likely she was to do something stupid.

_ Like what? Pull over and fuck Clarke in the car? _

The thought sent a sharp ache down her shaft. It rose to full attention, straining against the front of her pants and forming a noticeable bulge. She sighed in disappointment. Apparently, the cold shower had only temporarily taken care of her problem.

Lexa made it a point not to look at Clarke for the next several streets. She focused on the road, the lights, and the stop signs. On the early birds out walking their dogs, or jogging along the sidewalk with earbuds in.  _ Just don’t look at Clarke. Don’t look at how tight those yoga pants are. Don’t look at her boobs. Don’t look at how the sunlight shines in her hair… oh, damn it. _

Clarke pulled down the flannel. “Lexa?”

Lexa forced a smile. “Hm?”

“What’s up? You hate this song.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn’t realized the radio was on at all, let alone noticed one of her least favorite bands playing. She switched it off. “Wasn’t paying attention, I suppose.”

Clarke frowned. “Oh, really?” Her brows shot up, and a grin spread across her face. “Oh,  _ really.” _

Lexa squirmed in her seat. Clarke was staring unabashedly at her lap, obviously enjoying the view. “Give me that,” she grumbled, snatching Clarke’s flannel at the next stop sign and putting it over herself.

“No.”

Clarke took the flannel away, despite Lexa’s attempts to grab for it. She tossed it in the back seat, leaving Lexa to sulk as the cars behind her honked. She made her left unhappily, even more uncomfortable than before. Clarke’s stare was only making it worse.

“It’s not funny,” she muttered. “I can’t go into school like this.”

“Never said it was funny.” Clarke leaned over, and Lexa caught another whiff of her scent before ticklish fingers trailed down her arm. “It’s  _ sexy.” _

“Seriously?” Lexa groaned.

Clarke’s fingertips jumped to her thigh, followed by a suggestive squeeze just above her knee. “Um, yeah? Of course? You’re still hard. Told you we should’ve ditched. Then I could’ve gotten you off. Unless…”

Lexa forced herself to stare at the bumper of the car ahead of her.  _ Come on. You’re only two minutes away from school. You can make it… _

_ … and then what? You said it before: you can’t go inside like this. _

“I’m not fucking you in my car,” Lexa said, with a little too much firmness.

“Lexa?”

“Yes, Clarke?”

“It kinda sounds like you wanna fuck me in your car.”

Lexa bit her lip.  _ No. We can’t do this. We could get caught… _ But her protests sounded weak in her own mind. Her cock ached beneath the seam of her pants, and Clarke was staring at her with mischievous blue eyes.

“Well… I suppose it isn’t as public as under the bleachers…”

Clarke gave her a dead serious look. “Park.”

On autopilot, Lexa switched her blinker on and turned into the school parking lot. It was sparsely filled, thanks to the early hour, and the few cars present were mostly in front. She pulled around back, near the sports fields, where there were extra spaces for overflow, and chose a secluded spot underneath the shade of a large tree. Then, she turned off the engine.

Clarke was on her as soon as the noise died, unbuckling both their seatbelts. Lexa gasped as an eager hand dove between her legs, flipping open the button of her pants and pulling down her fly. Before she could fully process what was happening, Clarke had fished her cock out of her underwear and descended face-first into her lap, surrounding her with warm, wet heat.

“Oh  _ fuck!” _

Lexa searched for something to hold, and ended up grabbing the back of Clarke’s head, since it was the nearest thing within reach. That proved to be a mistake. Clarke took the tug on her hair as encouragement and descended even further, taking more than half of Lexa’s shaft into her mouth and down her throat.

“Shit,  _ Clarke.” _

This wasn’t fair. Not fair at all. Lexa almost regretted eating Clarke out for so long earlier, because it had gotten her all worked up, and now the fullness pounding along her length verged on painful. She raked her nails lightly over Clarke’s scalp, shuddering as Clarke drew up to her cockhead and feathered light licks over the tip, leaving the rest of her newly-slick shaft to pulse helplessly against the air.

“Mmf…” Clarke released her briefly, pressing a kiss to the dripping slit. “Tastes good, Lex.” She descended again, and Lexa’s eyes rolled back in her head.

Her hips began rocking without her permission, and soon, she was moving Clarke’s head over her lap. She normally wasn’t comfortable being so forceful, but her patience was worn through. All her worries and doubts had fled, leaving only need behind: the need to come, to find relief, to spill everything she had in Clarke’s mouth.

Only Clarke didn’t let her. She pulled away again, licking a hot stripe along the underside of Lexa’s shaft in what was obviously supposed to be an apology, but only made a whimper catch in Lexa’s throat. Clarke’s hand shoved further into Lexa’s underwear, squeezing her balls and causing her to buck off the seat.

“D-don’t,” she stammered, breathing heavily with the effort of restraining herself. “I’ll… I’ll come…”

Clarke smirked. “Don’t worry. Won’t let you ruin your clothes.” She reached further across the driver’s seat with her free hand, pulling the lever that moved Lexa’s chair back. The slide was a little disorienting, but not as disorienting as having Clarke hop over to straddle her hips, already rucking down her own leggings.

Lexa’s eyes widened. She’d expected Clarke to suck her off, but this was a lot riskier. A lot more noticeable. She glanced out the window, checking to make sure no one could see. There were a few other cars in the lot, and some students walking toward the building in the distance, but she didn’t think any of them were close enough to catch a glimpse of what they were doing.

“Lex.” Clarke cupped her face, caressing both Lexa’s cheekbones with her thumbs. “Just look at me. Kiss me.”

It was such a sweet, honest request, despite the absolutely wicked things Clarke was doing to her, that Lexa couldn’t resist. She tilted her chin up and kissed Clarke, moaning heavily into her mouth as the heat of Clarke’s pussy dragged against her cock, not settling over it, but coating it with plenty of slickness. Obviously, she wasn’t the only one affected.

“Please,” Lexa panted, nipping Clarke’s plump lower lip. “Be quick…”

Clarke returned the bite with one of her own, harder and longer. “‘Cuz you don’t wanna get caught? Or ‘cuz you’re so horny you can’t stand it?” She gave another roll of her hips, and Lexa forgot how to breathe. Her cock twitched, and she fisted desperate handfuls Clarke’s shirt, hands trembling as terribly as the rest of her.

Lexa waited, almost expecting Clarke to sink down on her shaft and  _ finally _ take her in. It had only been a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. But Clarke merely stared at her, waiting expectantly, and Lexa groaned as she realized her girlfriend was waiting for a response. Damn her.

“Can’t stand it,” she admitted, moving her hands down to Clarke’s rear. The skin was warm and soft, and she sucked in a breath as she gave Clarke’s round cheeks a selfish squeeze. She really couldn’t get enough of Clarke’s ass, no matter the situation.

Clarke laughed. An evil, evil laugh. Almost as evil as the smirk on her stupidly gorgeous face. “Don’t worry. I said I’d help fix your problem.” She reached between their bodies, adjusting Lexa’s angle.

Lexa chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to hold still. She almost lost control and plunged upward as Clarke’s entrance settled against her tip, so wet and warm and inviting, but she resisted the temptation. Just because she’d given in didn’t mean she had to lose all control…

… but then Clarke eased down, making the cutest little whines of satisfaction, and Lexa forgot why she was holding back. She used her grip on Clarke’s ass to pull her the rest of the way down, relishing the way Clarke cried out, head lolling back to send her messy blonde hair spilling everywhere.

The sights, sounds, and smells stirred together, dissolving the last of Lexa’s restraint. She buried her face in Clarke’s warm shoulder, inhaling the scent of lotion and sex, and sucked a bare patch of flesh into her mouth, worrying it with her teeth. Her hips bucked, adopting a fast rhythm as she tried to get deeper, deeper, deeper. Clarke’s muscles rippled around her, hot and soft and slick, and she lost herself in them. She needed to come, and she really didn’t care anymore if anyone caught them.

***

_ Big. So fucking big. _

No matter how many times Lexa fucked her, Clarke always needed several moments to adjust. Experience had taught her how to take Lexa’s girth a lot more easily, but she was just so thick and long and  _ perfect _ that it still stole Clarke’s breath and sent her body into several seconds of overstimulated clenching.

It wasn’t quite an orgasm, but it wasn’t dissimilar either — a lot of fluttering and pulsing and panting as she adjusted to the new fullness inside her. And  _ fuck, _ there was so much fullness. Lexa always hit the perfect spots, because her cock hit  _ every  _ spot, and the short, decisive pumps of her hips had Clarke clutching her shoulders and keening.

To her credit, she did try to be quiet. Teasing Lexa about getting caught was one thing, but she didn’t really want the whole student body knowing what they’d gotten up to in the parking lot. But Lexa was just so fucking huge, and her rhythm so insistent, that Clarke couldn’t stifle her yelps, especially when Lexa growled and bit her shoulder.

The sound alone almost made her come. Lexa was usually a sweet, attentive lover who cared much more about satisfying Clarke’s needs than her own, but sometimes, when Clarke was very, very lucky and tried very, very hard, this side of her came out. The animal side. The possessive side. The side that wanted to pound Clarke into whatever the nearest surface was until they both screamed.

“God,” Clarke sobbed, burying her face in Lexa’s hair. “You’re gonna fucking ruin me.” She flinched as Lexa bit down harder on the bruise she’d already made, but the flash of pain sent a jolt straight to her clit. She bucked faster, trying to press it against Lexa’s rolling stomach. “Fuck, yes,  _ harder.” _

Lexa’s hands, which hadn’t left off groping her ass since they’d landed there, moved to Clarke’s hips. They took over most of the rhythm, pulling her up and down at a blistering pace, and Clarke squealed as Lexa’s cock plunged even deeper, more than bottoming out with each thrust.

“Fuck, Lex, fucking… yes, Lexa,  _ fuck…” _

Those were the only three words Clarke remembered how to say, but that didn’t really matter. Lexa was already off, bringing their bodies together with harsh, slick slapping sounds that filled the car. The smell of sex did, too, further clouding Clarke’s mind, and her lashes fluttered. If she got a bit more contact on her clit, she could… 

She reached between her legs, feeling a flash of heat as she realized just how wet she was, and how wide Lexa was stretching her. Her fingertips felt it, and she almost forgot what she’d been trying to do in the first place. She never got the chance to fix it, because Lexa removed one hand from her hip and grabbed her wrist, tugging it away.

“No.  _ Mine.” _

_ Mine. _

Lexa didn’t say that often. It went against her honorable service top streak. But Clarke shuddered at the word, and she was more than happy to return her hand to Lexa’s shoulder as her girlfriend took over the job of rubbing her clit, using rough circles that sent white spots floating in front of Clarke’s eyes.

“Clarke,” Lexa grunted, panting harshly into the crook of her throat. “Tight… pussy… mine…”

Clarke didn’t know what she’d done to reduce Lexa to single syllables, but she had no reason to complain. The force of Lexa’s thrusts shot through her in the most delicious way, and her fingerstrokes added the thunderclap after the lightning strike. She squeezed down, curling her toes in her shoes to push her peak back just a little longer.

“Yours,” she rasped, all too happy to agree. “All for you, babe.”

Lexa made a strangled sort of noise, then abandoned her throat, claiming Clarke’s lips in a brutal kiss instead. “Mmf,” she mumbled between deep, tongue-swirling kisses, “wanna fill you… fill you so much you’ll feel it all day…”

The words drove through Clarke’s belly like a knife, and a surge of warmth struck after, spreading out from her core to the very tips of her fingers and toes. She came crying Lexa’s name, a few stray tears leaking from her eyes at the sheer power of the waves crashing over her.

_ Fuck. Her come in me. All day. Leaking out… in class… _

Dimly, Clarke realized she’d be using her bathroom breaks to masturbate more than once before the end of the day. She wouldn’t be able to resist.

She tensed, clawing Lexa’s shoulders, waiting and hoping for the warm spill of Lexa’s come inside her, but it didn’t come. Lexa just kept pounding into her, still drinking deep kisses from her open mouth and rubbing furiously at her clit.

“Please,” Clarke wailed, fighting Lexa’s hold to try and keep the wonderfully thick shaft all the way inside. She rippled around it, savoring the way it twitched in return, pounding with unreleased fullness. Fullness  _ she _ wanted. “Do it. Fill me.  _ Lex…” _

Lexa kissed along her jawline, sucking the lobe of her ear. She continued rocking her hips, but didn’t lift Clarke up anymore, seemingly content to grind into her in search of room that simply wasn’t there. “Gonna. Fill you. Fill my pussy… get you… mm… fill you so much I’ll get you…”

For the briefest moment, Lexa hesitated — the first sign of uncertainty she’d shown since her pants had come undone. Clarke flushed from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. She knew what Lexa was thinking. What Lexa wanted to say. It wasn’t something that could actually happen. Not for a really, really long time. She was on the pill specifically to prevent it from happening. But it  _ was _ something that made her ache with desire, lust that bored to the very marrow of her bones.

Clarke bent to take Lexa’s lips in a much gentler kiss. “Yes,” she breathed, nuzzling Lexa’s nose with hers. “Fill me up. Knock me up.”

“Clarke!”

Lexa bucked, arching off the seat, going completely rigid. Ecstasy flashed across her face, and Clarke’s heart soared as she tried to memorize the beautiful sight of Lexa’s flushed cheeks, her trembling lips, her fluttering lashes. A subtle line of sweat shone at her hairline, making her skin glow, and if Clarke hadn’t been in love before, she would’ve fallen all over again. She  _ did _ fall all over again.

Then, the flood came. Lexa’s cock gave a delicious throb inside her, then started pulsing, releasing in a rush of heavy spurts. They painted Clarke’s walls, filling her with tingling jets of heat, and she came a few seconds later, completely unprepared for the sudden surge of need that washed over her.

_ Fuck. She’s coming… coming in me… filling me… so much… _

Clarke clenched down, rocking her pelvis tightly against Lexa’s. She wanted to get closer, until they shared a skin, until they shared absolutely everything. 

“Lexa!”

***

The sound of her name, a desperate and melodious cry on Clarke’s lips, made Lexa see red. She was already over the precipice, but she gave several more sloppy thrusts, savoring the feel of Clarke’s velvet walls squeezing around her, milking her for everything she had.

And she had a lot. Her orgasm had built and built since she’d awoken that morning with Clarke’s warm, naked body pressed against hers. And now, even though Clarke was mostly clothed, Lexa could feel every curve. Their forms fit together perfectly, as if Clarke had been made just for her.

_ And she’s mine. All mine. _

That caused her to spill the last of her come inside Clarke’s shivering heat. She sank back into her chair, panting, as Clarke pressed kisses all over her sweaty face, combing back the loose strands of hair that had escaped her braid.

“Beautiful,” Clarke murmured, kissing the tip of her chin. “You’re beautiful, Lexa.”

Lexa closed her eyes and smiled. She could still smell Clarke’s lotion and toothpaste under the scent of sex, and it settled comfortably around her, just like Clarke’s warm body was settled on her lap, shuddering with weak aftershocks. They passed through Clarke and into her, and she felt herself give an answering shiver in response.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, tucking her face back into Clarke’s shoulder and kissing the bruise there apologetically. It was above the collar of Clarke’s shirt, so it was unlikely to stay hidden during the day.

“For fucking me ‘til I saw stars? What a dumb thing to say sorry for.”

Lexa huffed. “You  _ know _ what I mean. For…”

“For getting all possessive?”

Lexa looked up, giving Clarke a shy smile. “Yeah.”

Clarke merely shook her head. “Come on. You  _ know _ I think it’s the hottest thing ever. You have literally nothing to apologize for. In fact, I should be thanking you. I needed to fuck you before school, or I would’ve gone insane.”

From the glowing flush on her face, Lexa suspected that Clarke was going to have a very uncomfortable day regardless, probably from both soreness and arousal. “Greedy,” she laughed, giving Clarke’s clit a soft flick with her thumb.

Clarke groaned and clenched, causing another rush of fluid to spill over Lexa’s cock. Lexa looked down, impressed, and her softening shaft gave a weak twitch as she remembered what she’d said earlier, about Clarke spending the rest of the day full of her come.

“Don’t,” Clarke protested. “We’ve gotta go to class.”

Lexa tilted her head. “What if I changed my mind about ditching?”

Clarke made a show of pinching herself. “Yep,” she said after an obnoxious beat of silence, “Not dreaming. I can’t believe  _ you _ want to skip class.”

Lexa ran her hands along Clarke’s thighs, wishing they were bare. “You made a persuasive argument.”

“Nuh-uh.” Clarke frowned and shook her head. “If I let you skip, you’ll feel bad about it, and I won’t hear the end of it. We’ll just have to make it ‘til this afternoon. Then we can pick up where we left off.”

Lexa sulked. Clarke was being the voice of reason — an exceptionally rare occurrence — but she really, really didn’t want to move. The world seemed so perfect with Clarke sitting on top of her, full of her come, smiling down at her with those dazzling white teeth and those bewitching blue eyes.

“Okay. You promise about after school, though?”

“Oh, I promise. You can’t stop me from jumping your bones.” Clarke dismounted, pulling up her underwear, but not before Lexa caught a glimpse of her own come leaking out from the swollen pink lips of Clarke’s pussy, dripping down to leave a small stain at the front of her panties. On impulse, she reached over and cupped them, massaging the wet fabric.

“Don’t you dare,” Clarke growled. “I’ll come again.”

“But…”

Lexa pouted as Clarke drew her hand away. She slid her fingers into her mouth as a consolation prize, sucking Clarke’s juices clean before reaching into the mid-seat compartment for some of the citrus hand sanitizer she kept there. She coated her palms liberally, then passed it to Clarke, who did the same.

“I think I like you like this,” Clarke said as she finished adjusting her clothing.

Lexa reluctantly tucked her cock back into her underwear and did up her pants. “Like what?”

Clarke’s tongue darted out, running over her lips. “Needy. Makes you fuck harder.”

Heat crawled across Lexa’s cheeks, but she didn’t disagree. And if Clarke liked her that way… “Just wait until we get home. Then I’ll show you hard.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I continued. With locker room sex.
> 
> As always, follow me on tumblr and twitter @raedmagdon.

Clarke chewed her lip, trying not to squirm too noticeably in her seat. Mr. Pike’s voice droned from the front of the room, but his words drifted in one ear and out the other. Normally, science was one of Clarke’s favorite subjects, but today, concentrating was impossible. At least, concentrating on schoolwork was impossible…

 _Lexa._ She was all Clarke could think about, and she wasn’t even in the room. Lexa, who had fucked her _so_ well in the parking lot, and still managed to leave her thirsting for more. She curled her toes in her worn sneakers, pushing the soles against the floor with a slight squeak. _Fuck, Lexa. Her skin. Her smell. That smile. That dick…_

Her core clenched at the memory, sending another sticky rush of heat into her already ruined panties. The fabric had been soaked ever since she’d climbed out of Lexa’s car on trembling legs, forcing her to live with the discomfort. It wasn’t all bad, though — it was also undeniable proof of how thoroughly Lexa had filled her.

Clarke didn’t notice her phone was in her lap until her thumbs tapped the screen. She’d started texting the object of her obsession without even realizing: _‘Meet me in the locker room’,_ followed by an eggplant emoji and several water droplets. Not the classiest invitation, but she was desperate. Three periods into the school day, not even half-way through, and she was still a horny, impatient mess thanks to earlier. Thanks to _Lexa._

_Fuck, there’s no way I’ll make it to final bell…_

“And that’s why… yes, Ms. Griffin?”

It took Clarke several moments and more than a few snickers from her classmates before she realized Pike had addressed her. She looked at the complex chemical equation on the whiteboard, then at her notebook, which was completely blank thanks to her wandering mind. _Ugh, this isn’t how I wanted to get screwed._

“Um, that’s why climate change has to come from grassroots activism? Because the bourgeoisie only want ‘solutions’ that let them carry on destroying the planet the way they always have?”

Pike gave her an odd look, while several other students laughed.

“An interesting opinion, Ms. Griffin, but what does that have to do with the equation on the board?”

Clarke gave Pike a sheepish grin. She wasn’t a bad student, at least not in science, so she hoped he’d give her a break. “Sorry, Mr. Pike. I was zoning out. To be honest, it’s three weeks ‘til graduation, and I don’t have any fucks left.”

More snickers from around the room, along with murmurs of agreement. Pike sighed, but Clarke thought she caught a hint of a smile beneath his stony expression of disapproval. “Understood, Ms. Griffin. Maybe you’ll find some of those missing fucks if you come up to the board and try this equation?”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is what being a thirsty hoe gets you, Clarke. Math torture… and you aren’t even in math class._

Pulling an annoyed face, Clarke dropped her phone casually onto her backpack and rose from her chair, attempting a normal gait as she headed for the blackboard. Even though Lexa had been on the bottom that morning, her treatment hadn’t exactly been gentle, and Clarke still felt the stretch, as well as the urge to waddle.

Shortly thereafter, she managed to arrive at, if not the right answer, at least _an_ answer. She decided that was good enough, considering her current state of distraction. The numbers on the board did nothing to lessen the memory of Lexa’s lavender body spray, or her voice, or the knowing pressure of her hands…

“Fair try, Ms. Griffin,” Pike said, surveying her lackluster efforts, “but you forgot a step.” He approached the board, writing another line beneath Clarke’s uneven, scrawling attempts at balancing the equation.

Clarke sighed. It wasn’t her fault, really. Given a choice between thinking about chemistry and thinking about Lexa, her brain would pick Lexa every time. She returned to her seat, slumping into her chair and not-so-casually snatching up her phone. After a quick glance to make sure Pike’s back remained turned, she snuck a peek.

To her delight, Lexa had texted back, and not with the usual protests about how skipping class to get busy was wrong. _‘After bell?’_ the message read, followed by a heart emoji.

Clarke’s own heart skipped a beat. She’d half expected a ‘no’, which would have left her to stew in her own misery for several more hours. She texted back her own series of food-based emojis in place of body parts before putting the phone away.

The rest of the period passed at an excruciating crawl. Clarke didn’t even try to take notes, although Pike took pity on her and didn’t call on her again. She jiggled one knee under the desk, chewing impatiently on her cheek. Every so often, she stole a glance at the analog clock above the door.

_Ten minutes…_

_Eight minutes…_

_Fuck,_ still _eight minutes?!? That clock is going fucking backwards, I swear to God._

She popped a piece of gum in her mouth, which most definitely wasn’t allowed, and chewed as discreetly as she could. That only served to remind her of other oral fixations, and by the time the bell rang, she nearly overturned her desk in her eagerness to leave.

“Don’t forget your homework,” Pike called after the ambling herd of students. “I know it’s the end of the year, as Ms. Griffin helpfully reminded us, but since you’re stuck here for three more weeks, you might as well learn something.”

Feeling a little guilty, Clarke pledged to put some effort into her homework… later. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and shoved through the crowd, bursting into the freedom of the hallway. Without a single glance toward the math department, which should have been the next site of her continuing torture, she power-walked to the locker room.

***

“Hey, Lexa.”

“Lexa, hi!”

“What’s up, Lexa?”

Lexa doled out polite smiles and waves, edging away from the students moving between third and fourth period. Most seemed pleased to see her, although a few looked surprised. The field hockey season was half a year gone, and her gym period wasn’t until the end of the day, although she did occasionally visit the weight room to keep up her conditioning.

She didn’t actually have a reason to hang around the locker rooms… except for Clarke, and her highly inappropriate, but stupidly persuasive text messages. Those same texts, and the memory of that morning, threatened to cause a noticeable problem in Lexa’s pants, and it took considerable willpower to keep it down.

“Lexa? What’re you doing here? It’s only third period.”

Lexa’s stomach sank. She would have recognized that voice anywhere. It was Anya, accompanied by Octavia and Raven — three of her fellow teammates and best friends, and also three of the biggest busybodies at school. She couldn’t have picked a worse distraction if she’d tried. Nevertheless, she turned and smiled.

“Just grabbing something from my locker.”

Anya eyed her suspiciously, while Raven gave her a knowing smirk. “Clarke forget her bra at your place again or something?”

Lexa put on her best scowl. “You’re such a pervert, Raven.” She hadn’t let a single detail about her sex life with Clarke slip around her friends, excluding a very embarrassing text she’d gotten from Anya several months ago, but that didn’t stop the rest of them from speculating.

“Takes one to know one,” Octavia sang. Unlike Raven, she could occasionally be reasoned with — but not today, it seemed.

Fortunately, Anya seemed to be on Lexa’s side. “Come on,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes at Raven and Octavia. “What are you, five?”

“Have you ever met a college student?” Raven pointed out. “They’re way stupider than five year olds.”

“Thank you for that optimistic view of our educational future,” Lexa drawled. “Now, I really do have something to get from my locker. Plus, I have to pee… and I’m tired of dealing with your crap, Reyes.”

Raven pouted, while Octavia let out an ‘oooh’.

“You too, Blake. You’re as bad as she is.”

“Hmm, someone’s grumpy this morning,” Octavia teased, with an unrepentant grin. “I thought you stayed over with Clarke last night?”

Lexa turned her eyes skyward, as if seeking help from a higher power. “You’ve all had plenty girlfriends and boyfriends, too! And you were never this obnoxious to me when I was dating Costia. What is it about me and Clarke that’s so amusing to you?”

“Because you react to it,” Anya said. “Do you know how long we’ve been waiting for _you,_ of all people, to have a button to push?”

Lexa pursed her lips. She hated to admit it, but Anya had a point. Normally, she was excellent at emotional detachment, but she was sensitive about her relationship with Clarke. Not for any particular reason, except that maybe, deep down, part of her thought it was too perfect, and something terrible was just around the corner. That was the pessimist in her.

“It’s just too easy,” Raven agreed. “Ever since…” Her voice trailed off, and her brows rose into her hairline. “Heeey, Clarke!”

Lexa’s head snapped around like a dog hearing the garage door. The others laughed, but it seemed Raven hadn’t been bullshitting her. Clarke was hurrying down the hallway toward them, and somehow, her awkward half-jog was as sexy as any strut, because Lexa knew exactly what it was for. Clarke’s eagerness was obvious, and Lexa’s heart skipped a beat.

_Keep it together, Lexa. Don’t turn into a drooling idiot in front of the others. Stay cool._

“You should put both arms in your backpack straps,” she said when Clarke arrived, panting lightly and looking mildly uncomfortable at the unequal distribution of weight. “Your spine will thank you.” It was the least sexy thing she could think to say, and she was determined not to give Raven and Octavia any more fodder for gossip.

Clarke snorted. “Good to see you too, babe. Class was boring as shit, thanks for asking.” Nevertheless, she sidled up to Lexa and planted a kiss on her cheek, sliding a hand into the back pocket of her pants.

Octavia gave Raven a sidelong look. “I honestly can’t tell if they’re having the most boring argument ever, or if this is just how nerds flirt in the wild.”

“You’re an ass, Blake,” Clarke said.

“Sorry, it’s genetic. Ask Bellamy.”

“Heh. Like I need to ask.”

They were interrupted by the ringing of the bell, declaring all of them officially late for class. Octavia, who actually cared about such things, waved goodbye and left at a swift walk, while Raven ambled behind her at a slower pace. Apparently, she couldn’t be bothered to put in the effort.

“I think Clarke’s a good influence on you, Lex,” she called back over her shoulder. “Maybe she’ll actually talk you into ditching at least once before summer instead of just making you late.”

Clarke threw a mock salute. “Mission accepted.”

Anya eyed the two of them. “Want me to tell Monty’s mom you’re puking or something, Clarke?”

Lexa swallowed as she remembered that Clarke and Anya shared fourth period. Her girlfriend’s absence would definitely be noted, and while she was willing to suffer the academic consequences of a missed class, knowing that _Anya,_ her best friend, could probably guess what they were up to wasn’t what she’d signed up for. Her cheeks burned, although she tried not to let her embarrassment show on her face.

But Clarke was already nodding. “You’re the best,” she said, removing her hand from Lexa’s pocket and grabbing her wrist instead.

Lexa could only mumble, “You should call her Mrs. Green,” at Anya while Clarke towed her toward the locker room.

“Why?” Clarke answered for Anya, who had already gone after Raven and Octavia. “She isn’t here, and she _is_ Monty’s mom.”

“Because it’s polite,” Lexa said.

Clarke pulled her through the door, letting it swing shut behind them. The moment it did, Lexa found herself pressed against the lockers, Clarke’s face hovering a mere inch away from hers. Clarke licked her lips, looking every bit the predator. “I’m gonna do _so_ many impolite things to you right now. Been thinking about it ever since this morning.”

Then Clarke’s mouth was on hers, and Lexa didn’t even have time to double-check that they were alone before she lost herself in the kiss.

***

_Shit, she tastes so good._

Clarke had kissed Lexa countless times, but she always forgot just how amazing it was. Lexa’s lips were warm and sweet, and they opened easily for Clarke’s tongue, letting her taste all she wanted. She scooted closer, pressing their bodies together, savoring the way Lexa shuddered.

_I did that. I’m the one who makes her shiver. Who makes her hard._

To check, Clarke slid her hand down Lexa’s stomach, cupping between her legs. Lexa’s padded underwear did a fairly good job of keeping her compressed, but Clarke felt stirring as she squeezed, and she hurried to unbutton Lexa’s fly. The anticipation of feeling Lexa in her hand, hot and hard and pulsing, sent another rush of wetness straight through her panties.

Lexa’s cock sprang free as soon as Clarke pulled down the waistband of her underwear, and the sight of the flushed, gleaming head, pointing proudly at Lexa’s stomach, almost made her drop to her knees right then and there. She flashed back to the first time she’d sucked Lexa off, hidden in the library stacks, and sharp want stabbed her lower belly.

“Fuck, you’re ready, aren’t you?”

“Clarke…” Lexa twitched, and her green eyes held a plea that Clarke couldn’t possibly ignore. She planted another brief, heated kiss on Lexa’s lips before kneeling on the tile, hardly noticing how cold and uncomfortable it was.

Once her face was level with Lexa’s cock, Clarke didn’t waste time. She drew the first few inches into her mouth, paying special attention to the leaking head. The flavor was mild, only a little salty, but that was what made it so addictive. In an effort to get more, she wrapped her fist around the base, pumping with clear purpose.

Lexa’s soft, pleading noises became low groans once Clarke started sucking. She shoved her fingers into Clarke’s hair, further ruining her already-messy bun, and slid deeper into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke humphed, a little disappointed that Lexa wasn’t spilling directly on her tongue anymore, but the thought of Lexa fucking all the way to the back of her mouth, down her throat, turned her on enough to make up for it. She relaxed, swallowing until her lips met the top of her fist.

“Oh _yes,”_ Lexa muttered, raking her nails over Clarke’s scalp. “Clarke, your mouth…”

The words and light scratching sent a bolt of electricity shooting down Clarke’s spine, and it struck right between her legs. She bobbed faster, sliding the seal of her lips along Lexa’s shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip before descending again.

Lexa’s fingers tightened in Clarke’s hair. Her breaths were uneven, and when Clarke looked up to check on her, she noticed Lexa wasn’t actually watching her at all. Her eyes were fixed on the door, as though she thought someone might come in, only the look in her eyes wasn’t worried. Even from her knees, Clarke could see the gleam of excitement in them. The hunger. The… _Hope? Is she actually hoping someone will catch us?_

They’d played with the idea before in the heat of the moment. Their very first time had been under the bleachers, after all, and the potential for getting caught had been part of the thrill. It had definitely been on Clarke’s mind earlier that morning when Lexa had fucked her in the parking lot, and seeing Lexa stare at the door brought it all crashing down on her.

She let Lexa’s cock slide from her mouth, ignoring her girlfriend’s confused whimper. “Are you hoping someone will see us?” she whispered, in her lowest, filthiest voice. She took over with her hand, pumping Lexa from base to tip.

Lexa grunted in surprise, but her hips fell into Clarke’s rhythm almost immediately. She bucked, leaking even more fluid over the tops of Clarke’s fingers. “No,” she said, a flush spreading across her cheeks. The dewy complexion of her makeup did nothing to hide it.

“Come on. I know you’re thinking about it. About what would happen if someone caught me with my hand down your pants. With your dick in my mouth.” She replaced her hand with her mouth, swallowing all but the last inch down her throat, and earned a strangled noise of pleasure.

“Fine,” Lexa said once she caught her breath. “The thought of someone watching you blow me is hot. But I don’t actually want…” Her voice trailed off into a moan as Clarke cupped her from below, giving a firm squeeze.

Clarke slid up again, placing a wet, open-mouthed kiss on Lexa’s tip. “I know,” she murmured. “Tell me anyway.”

***

Lexa tried to speak, but the words stuck in her throat. It was hard enough to form coherent sentences while Clarke’s mouth did such terrible, wonderful things, but her embarrassment made it nearly impossible. _She already knows I think it’s hot. Why do I have to say it out loud?_

But Lexa wasn’t the type to back down from a challenge, either, and the glint in Clarke’s eyes was most definitely challenging. She couldn’t just stay silent. She seized the back of Clarke’s head, pushing down until she hit the back of Clarke’s throat. Tight heat flexed around her cockhead, and her hips gave an involuntary jolt.

 _Come on. Say_ something _before you come…_

“Remember our first time?” she panted, trying and almost succeeding at keeping her voice steady.

Almost.

Clarke locked onto her moment of weakness, the slight tremor in her voice, and drew back, licking her lips. “Like I could ever forget.”

“When I…” Lexa took a deep breath, gathering her courage. “When Anya texted me after… when I thought about how she — how the whole team might have heard us…” She looked down, pleased to see that the points of Clarke’s cheeks had turned a pretty shade of pink. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one getting off on the idea of being caught. Her confidence returned, and she continued in a lower voice, already more sure of herself. “I wonder what the team would’ve thought if they’d seen us. If they’d watched me fuck you.”

Lexa waited — hoping, perhaps, for a whimper of approval before Clarke started sucking her again — but what she got was far better. Clarke shook free of her grip and clambered upright, using the low wooden bench bolted to the floor as leverage to stand. She yanked Lexa forward by the shirt, pulling her close enough to feel Clarke’s warm breath on her cheek.

“Do it now. Fuck me like you would if the entire world was watching.”

Something about the words, or maybe the fervency with which Clarke said them, unleashed a raw hunger deep within Lexa’s belly. She grabbed Clarke’s shirt, much like Clarke had done, and pinned her against the lockers in a reversal of their earlier position. She didn’t wait for pleas or permission before thrusting her tongue past Clarke’s lips, groaning at the taste. Clarke was always her favorite flavor, but tasting herself in Clarke’s mouth was a close second.

“I just… want everyone to know…” She pulled down Clarke’s leggings, sliding a greedy hand up the back of her thigh. “You’re mine. I’m the one who makes you wet.” A shudder raced through her as she noticed the dark stain in Clarke’s panties. “The one who gets to do this…” She abandoned Clarke’s thigh, cupping between her legs and testing the heat there with her fingers.

 _Fuck. She’s an ocean._ Clarke was absolutely soaked, and Lexa slid two fingers inside without any resistance at all. She curled them when she felt Clarke squeeze down, thrilled by the keening noise she earned.

“Don’t tease,” Clarke gasped, even as her hips began to rock. Lexa encouraged the motion, hooking her fingers hard into the spot she knew Clarke loved best. “Lexa, I need—”

She didn’t have to say it. Lexa lined their pelvises up, fisting her shaft with her other hand and nudging the tip against Clarke’s clit. The light brush of contact caused Clarke to throw both arms around her and claw at her back through her shirt, but Lexa didn’t mind. She removed her fingers and replaced them with her cock, sighing as she sank forward into heaven.

Again, there was no resistance. Clarke was, as always, unbelievably tight, but she was also incredibly wet and more than ready. Her eyes rolled back as Lexa pushed forward, and Lexa nipped her jawline, mostly in an effort to distract herself. She knew they didn’t have more than a few stolen minutes, but she wasn’t ready to come — and with the way Clarke was clutching at her, she knew she would if she wasn’t careful.

“What would you have done?” she whispered in Clarke’s ear, starting off with slow, deep strokes. The standing position allowed her to thrust surprisingly far, and she tensed as she bottomed out. It always felt _so_ good to hit Clarke’s deepest places. “If the team had caught us under the bleachers that day?”

“Kept fucking you,” Clarke answered, without missing a beat.

“Yeah?” Lexa sped up slightly, unable to resist. Clarke’s pussy was a dream to fuck, and the entire scenario had her reeling. She thought back to that afternoon, their first time, remembering the smell of mowed grass and the dappled stripes of sunlight shining down on them through the gaps in the bleachers. Clarke had looked so beautiful… she looked beautiful now, too, her puffy, kissable pink lips hanging slack as she sipped shallow breaths.

“Would you have begged me to keep going?”

Clarke’s nails raked down her back, and if Lexa hadn’t been wearing her shirt, they definitely would have left marks. “Yes,” she hissed, grinding her pelvis forward. Lexa felt the slick bud of Clarke’s clit rub against her pubic bone, obviously swollen.

Lexa pushed Clarke harder into the lockers and lengthened her strokes, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Metal rattled behind them, but she was too far gone to worry about the noise, and obviously, so was Clarke. “How,” she mumbled, planting desperate kisses along Clarke’s neck. She found Clarke’s pulse point, worrying it with her teeth and sucking hard enough to leave a faint purple bruise. “Show me how.”

 _“Shit,_ Lexa!” Clarke arched, throwing her head back and staring up at the fluorescent lights. “Keep going, oh god, _please_ keep going, please fuck me, please don’t stop — I don’t care who’s watching, … never, ever stop — fuck!”

Summoning all her willpower, Lexa pulled out, wincing as her cock left Clarke’s hot, tight satin walls. But there was something more she needed, and she couldn’t wait any longer. She pushed Clarke’s arms down, ending their embrace, and flipped her, seizing her by the hair and shoving her face-first into the lockers. Within moments, she was back in, thrusting fast and hard, listening to the filthy sound of her hips slapping against Clarke’s ass.

***

Clarke panted into the cold metal of the lockers, fighting back whimpers as Lexa fucked her. She needed something to grip, but she couldn’t find any handholds. All she could do was plant her palms flat and try to keep her moans relatively quiet. But part of her didn’t want to be quiet. The thought that _anyone could walk in_ rang in Clarke’s head like an alarm bell, and it was easy to lose herself in the fantasy.

Her inner walls rippled as she imagined the field hockey team filing into the locker room, probably sweaty from practice, carrying their sticks and tracking mud from their cleats. Their laughing and joking would stop, and they’d fall silent as they saw…   _Oh, fuck._ Clarke spread her legs wider, even though there wasn’t anyone to enjoy the view. _They’d see Lexa pounding into me, filling me like no one else, making me hers._

She didn’t realize she was mumbling the fantasy aloud until Lexa’s hips jerked out of rhythm. _“Clarke,”_ she whispered in that special way of hers, and Clarke’s clit throbbed, in desperate need of attention. She slid her hand down her belly, rubbing furiously with three fingers. Now wasn’t the time for finesse. She needed firmness and speed.

Fortunately, Lexa approved. She tucked her chin over Clarke’s shoulder, growling against her ear. “Fuck, yes. Touch yourself. Show me — show _them_ how much you want it.”

Clarke lost her train of thought as Lexa gripped her hips for more leverage. “Shit. _Shitshitshit._ Gonna come. Lexa, slow down—”

“No.” There was a brief pause, a wordless moment where Lexa sought consent, and when Clarke didn’t ask again, she pumped even faster. _“No.”_ She tugged Clarke’s earlobe with her teeth, causing both of them to shiver. “Wanna make you come. Wanna prove just how loud you scream for me. How hard you come for me. _Only_ me.”

Instead of fighting it, Clarke sped up her fingers, tensing every time they rolled over her clit. Each circle caused a spark, and Lexa’s thrusts were the shockwaves that rocked her from head to toe. _God, her dick. She barely has to move that thing to ruin me._ But Lexa was moving, fast and deep, with rapidly increasing urgency. It might have hurt if it didn’t feel so damn good.

But Lexa was still waiting for some kind of response. Clarke could feel it. Despite how rough she was going, part of her was still holding back, and Clarke couldn’t stand it. She wanted everything Lexa had to give: all of it, no matter how tired and sore it left her. “Come with me,” she gasped, squeezing deliberately around Lexa’s cock. She only had a few seconds, and she knew this was probably her last chance to bring Lexa over the edge with her. “Show them how well you fill your girl, Lex.”

Lexa groaned and slammed in to the hilt. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Clarke cried, pressing down on her clit with all three fingers. “All yours.”

That confession, followed by a well-timed, possessive bite to her shoulder, did it. Clarke’s muscles locked, clenching in preparation, and Lexa let out a strangled moan behind her, burying her face in Clarke’s hair in a vain attempt to muffle the sound. Her hips jerked one last time, and she sighed in relief, loosening her hold on Clarke’s head and hip.

The rush of heat that followed jumpstarted Clarke’s contractions. Her walls rippled, and she whimpered as they rolled through her in devastating waves. Lexa was coming. Filling her. Flooding her. Laying claim to her where anyone could watch…

_I want them to watch._

Clarke closed her eyes, imagining the team’s looks of shock, arousal, and envy. Some of them might want a turn, with her or with Lexa, but they wouldn’t get one, and somehow, that only made the entire scenario hotter. Another stab of desire sliced through Clarke’s belly, and the next time Lexa bottomed out inside her, she spilled all around the base of Lexa’s shaft, pulsing until streams of come ran down their thighs.

“Holy fuck,” Lexa huffed, letting her forehead fall against the locker as she caught her breath. She pulsed weakly in the grip of Clarke’s walls, but it was clear she was drained. She did, however, have the presence of mind to slide her hand around Clarke’s waist and bat her hand aside, rubbing a few more circles over her clit to make sure they both finished completely.

Clarke moaned as a few more aftershocks raced through her, but they didn’t last long. Her orgasm had hit hard, but something that powerful couldn’t sustain itself forever. She smushed her cheek against the lockers as well, and caught Lexa staring at her. Their gazes met, then darted away from each other in embarrassment, and they both laughed.

“That was way hotter than it should have been,” Clarke confessed, still out of breath.

“Mmhmm.” Lexa groaned, sounding a lot like Clarke imagined she would if she didn’t want to get out of bed — although Lexa always woke precisely one minute before her alarm went off, right on schedule. Instead, she drew her hips back, sliding out of Clarke on a tide of wetness.

Clarke flinched at the rush of fluid, but she didn’t have to worry. Lexa’s hand was there to catch most of the mess, and Clarke whined as she started massaging, playing through her folds and pushing some of it back in. “I’ll be leaking out of you all day,” she muttered, kissing the soft spot behind Clarke’s ear. “Good thing your leggings are black. No one will see how wet they are… or maybe you want them to see?”

“Oh _shit.”_

A second, smaller orgasm struck, not as strong as the first, but still surprisingly intense. Clarke shook through it, concentrating on the warmth of Lexa’s breath as it washed against her neck, and the clever fingers that seemed to stroke everywhere at once. It was like Lexa wasn’t even trying to get her off — she was focused on pushing her come back in, and the thrusts of her fingers were merely a pleasurable byproduct of that goal.

The abrupt release left Clarke in a daze, and she could only whimper as Lexa pulled up her panties, giving her pussy one last squeeze through the wet fabric before fixing her leggings as well. Clarke nearly swallowed her own tongue. “How?” she asked, in a strangled voice. She turned, giving Lexa her most accusing stare.

Lexa tilted her head, obviously confused. “How, what?”

 _“How_ do you fuck me like some kind of sex goddess, but still leave me hornier than I was before? It’s not fair…”

A wide grin spread across Lexa’s face, and Clarke’s heart fluttered. Normally, Lexa wore a neutral, stoic expression, even in front of her friends, but she always gave Clarke plenty of smiles, special ones that were just for her. “Really?”

“Don’t be an asshole. You know exactly what you do to me.”

Lexa chuckled. “Look who’s talking.” She tucked herself back into her underwear, and Clarke swallowed as she realized Lexa would be in a similar situation — wet and smelling like her until they showered later, hopefully together if they could manage it.

“Come home with me again after school,” Clarke said.

“I thought your Mom was coming home today?”

“Not until seven. That’s like an hour and a half, right?”

Lexa ran her tongue over her lips. “I’m sure we can fill an hour and a half.”

Clarke’s phone buzzed inside her backpack, the faint noise echoing slightly in the locker room. Reluctantly, she pulled away from Lexa and fished it out, holding it in the hand that wasn’t as sticky. It was a text from Anya: _‘Class ends in 5.’_

Sure enough, the sound of footsteps came from outside the door as the third period gym class shuffled in, laughing and joking amongst themselves. Clarke and Lexa exchanged a half-mortified, half-exhilarated look, then grabbed their bags and headed for the back of the locker room, where a second door, which only opened outward, led directly into the hall. It was mostly empty, since the bell hadn’t rung, and Clarke sighed in relief. She’d forgotten gym always ended a few minutes early so people could change.

“Here,” Lexa said, passing Clarke a small plastic bottle of hand sanitizer.

Clarke dabbed a generous amount in her palm. “Thanks, babe.”

“You might want some gum, too,” Lexa said. “Just in case.” Clarke stuck out her tongue, leaning in and jokingly attempting to lick Lexa’s cheek. “Hey, ew!”

“That wasn’t what you were saying earlier.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t licking my _face_ then…”

“Well, you can lick something else later.” Clarke dipped in again, catching Lexa’s lips in a soft kiss.

This time, Lexa didn’t duck away. She smiled, tucking a stray lock of Clarke’s hair behind her ear. “I love you,” she whispered, and Clarke’s heart glowed.

“Love you, too. Thanks for, uh, exploring that with me. It was…”

Lexa nodded. “It definitely was.”

They exchanged reluctant goodbyes, and Clarke gazed after Lexa’s retreating form for several seconds before digging in the side pocket of her bag for her abandoned pack of gum. Fantasies aside, she didn’t want every single person in school knowing what she’d skipped fourth period to do — aside from Anya, at least. Clarke just hoped she’d keep it to herself instead of dragging Raven into it. Fantasies were one thing, but she didn’t feel like being the butt of her friends’ jokes for the last few weeks of the school year.


End file.
